


Девочка на войне

by Elga



Series: Девочка на войне [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, F/M, female!Harry Potter - Freeform, teacher/student UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: Жизнь Снейпа была бы в разы спокойнее, если бы Роуз Поттер родилась мальчиком.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Series: Девочка на войне [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764967
Kudos: 19





	Девочка на войне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Girl In the War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366126) by [branwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/pseuds/branwyn). 



_Первый год_

Это к лучшему, думает Снейп, что она не рыжая. С учетом цвета глаз было бы просто невыносимо.

Как и все собравшиеся в Большом зале, он наблюдает, будто завороженный, как Макгонагалл надевает Распределительную шляпу на голову Роуз Поттер. Когда через несколько секунд шляпа открывает рот и выкрикивает «Гриффиндор!», Снейп гордится, что на этот раз сумел сдержать рвущийся наружу стон. 

Во время пира он бросает на нее взгляды, ловя себя на мыслях, был бы ее отец, на которого она так похожа, менее отвратительным, если бы родился девочкой. Через некоторое время, словно почувствовав его внимание, она поворачивает голову, и даже сквозь стекла кое-как склеенных очков глаза Лили пронзают его взглядом. 

Он ожидал чего-то подобного — можно сказать, даже приготовился к худшему, но вот от улыбки Лили, робкой, но адресованной лишь ему, пересыхает во рту, а сердце пускается вскачь от призрачной надежды, которую он давно гнал прочь. 

_Второй год_

Только после того, как за чаепитием у Дамлблдора он узнает правду (проиллюстрированную мечом Гриффиндора, вернувшимся в стеклянный шкаф, и щебечущим на своем насесте у его локтя фениксом), Снейп наконец начинает понимать, почему девчонка так странно себя вела последние несколько месяцев. Снейп, как и все остальные, мысленно похоронил Джинни Уизли, увидев послание о ее похищении в Тайную комнату. Как он мог представить — да и вообще кто мог? — что тощая наглая двенадцатилетка даст бой Темному лорду и останется невредимой? Что даже гриффиндорка, у которой отваги больше, чем мозгов, окажется настолько глупой, чтобы так рисковать? 

— Разве Лили сделала бы для тебя меньше? — парирует Дамблдор.

Но Снейп не успокаивается. Дочь Лили не повторит ее судьбу. Он поклялся этого не допустить.

Он выскакивает из кабинета директора как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Люциус Малфой направляет волшебную палочку на Роуз Поттер. Он слишком долго подавляет свои страхи, поэтому быстро справляется с собой и бросает не предвещающий ничего хорошего взгляд на человека, которого когда-то в другой жизни называл другом.

— Оставь ее мне, Люциус, — хмуро произносит он, — я с ней разберусь. 

Малфой ухмыляется и уходит. Снейп остается вдвоем с девчонкой, которая неуверенно смотрит на него снизу вверх. Он изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не схватить ее за плечи и не вытрясти из нее весь дух противоречия, чтобы она начала наконец понимать, как собой рисковала. 

— Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, — срывается он, — за самоубийственную глупость!

Обида, замешательство, злость сменяют друг друга на ее лице, но ему плевать. 

Она привыкла к понимающему отношению с его стороны, привыкла быть единственным исключением в его вражде с гриффиндорцами, но все, хватит. Теперь он будет следить за каждым ее шагом. Она доказала, что по-другому нельзя, и он не станет ей в этом отказывать. 

_Третий год_

— Нет, профессор, не надо!

Он не знает, отчего медлит. Он тринадцать лет ждал, чтобы заставить Блэка заплатить за убийство Лили. Нужно покончить с ним сейчас, пока есть такой шанс. Но в умоляющем голосе девчонки проскальзывает настойчивая нотка, будто она доверчиво ждет, что он выслушает ее и примет справедливое решение. Он не может просто так от этого отмахнуться. 

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет она, и Снейп скрипит зубами. Зря он помогал Люпину учить ее вызывать Патронуса. 

— Вы не понимаете, мисс Поттер, — гораздо спокойнее, чем мог представить, произносит он, — не лезьте. 

— Они говорят, что крыса Рона — анимаг, сэр. Человек по имени Питер Петтигрю, — выпаливает она. — Возможно, это ложь, я не знаю… но мы же можем проверить?

Снейп потрясенно замирает, и девчонка тут же пользуется возможностью и спрашивает у Люпина:

— Какое заклинание?

— Animagus revelio, — отвечает Люпин, — но Роуз, пусть лучше Гермиона сделает это.

Гермиона произносит заклинание.

И дело не в том, думает Снейп, что тринадцать лет он мечтал отомстить невиновному, а в том, с каким робким обожанием девчонка смотрит на Сириуса Блэка, сидя у его кровати в больничном крыле и сжимая его руку. Снейп знает, что она теперь никогда не поверит, что Блэк этого не заслуживает. 

Ничто, даже орден Мерлина второй степени, не может подсластить горечь от того, что этот взгляд, несмотря на все усилия, достался другому. 

_Четвертый год_

На Рождественский бал он не идет. Он и в более спокойные времена был не особый охотник до веселья, а теперь, когда метка на руке с каждым днем проявляется все ярче, праздновать тем более нечего. Его место — в коридорах вместе с Филчем и призраками, отравляя жизнь тем, кто в отличие от него смеет развлекаться. Этим-то он и занимается. 

Он замечает Роуз Поттер только в самом конце вечера. Она сидит на скамье в темном коридоре второго этажа, где расположены классные комнаты, подтянув ноги под длинной юбкой к груди. На ней зеленое бархатное платье. Снейп машинально оглядывается в поисках Джорджа Уизли, надеясь довести счет снятых за вечер с Гриффиндора за запрещенные поцелуи баллов до ста, но рядом никого нет.

Несколько секунд он молча стоит в темноте и наблюдает за девчонкой. От лунного света кожа ее лица приобретает голубоватый оттенок. Волосы собраны в пучок на затылке, и, глядя на нее в профиль, можно представить, что было бы, будь она мальчиком.

Насколько проще была бы его жизнь, будь она мальчиком.

Он как раз открывает рот, чтобы отправить ее в гостиную, как метку на руке снова начинает покалывать, отвлекая его привычной нервной дрожью. В ту же секунду Роуз поднимает руку и рассеянно трет шрам на лбу. Потом опускает руку и поднимает на него взгляд. 

— Профессор, — настороженно говорит она.

— Мисс Поттер. Я так и не поздравил вас с впечатляющим выступлением на первом задании, — Снейп делает шаг к свету и продолжает, вполне сознавая, сколько горечи звучит в его голосе: — Признаться, я ожидал, что вы обратитесь ко мне, но, полагаю, профессор Грюм оказал вам всю необходимую помощь.

— С чего вы взяли, что мне нужна чья-то помощь? — машинально огрызается она. — Сэр.

Снейп пожимает плечами, делая вид, что ему все равно. Мысленно он чертыхается. 

— Вы не должны здесь сидеть, — произносит он и кивает в сторону коридора. 

— Я не нарушаю никаких правил, — возражает она, — просто тихо сижу. 

— И все равно, — с нажимом продолжает он. Метку снова покалывает, и Снейп растирает ее через рукав мантии. Он смотрит в окно и видит, как Каркаров идет к замку по заснеженному двору — наверняка снова его ищет. 

Девчонка с неохотой повинуется, и он смотрит ей вслед, размышляя, от кого же из них ее защищает. 

_Пятый год_

— Говорите что хотите, мисс Поттер! — кричит Снейп, упираясь руками в стол и наклоняясь, буравя девчонку взглядом. — Ни на секунду не поверю, что вы делаете над собой хоть какое-то усилие! С трудом могу представить, чтобы человек, который смог вызвать Патронуса в тринадцать и побороть Империус в четырнадцать, спасовал перед окклюменцией, — он выпрямляется, стараясь отдышаться, а девчонка продолжает злиться, глядя на него из-под густой челки. 

— Вы не уйдете отсюда, пока не я не увижу хоть какой-то прогресс, — он вскидывает палочку. — Еще раз!

Как и раньше, это слишком легко.

Он проваливается в колодец памяти Роуз Поттер. 

Детские воспоминания наполняют его знакомой горечью: снова чулан, Петуния Эванс замахивается деревянной ложкой (надо бы не забыть поговорить с Дамблдором, прежде чем девчонка вернется в Саррей на летние каникулы), Роуз ловит снитч на своем первом матче, Роуз в туалете смотрит в зеркало и видит в отражении Пэнси Парконсон, Роуз в больничном крыле (могло быть на любом курсе)… 

Потом воспоминания становятся мрачнее. Роуз, связанная и беспомощная, на кладбище, Питер забирает у нее кровь, дементоры средь бела дня появляются в Литтл Уиннинге и нападают на нее и ее толстого кузена. Сириус Блэк распахивает объятия и приглашает в дом. Блэк снова обнимает, и вот уже его рука запуталась в ее волосах, он прижимает Роуз к стене спальни в доме на Гриммолд плэйс. От него разит огневиски, он наклоняет голову, и его губы едва не касаются ее губ. Другая его рука впивается в ее бедро, и ее сердце начинает биться чаще, тело сковывает страхом и возбуждением. Она тяжело дышит, не может вымолвить ни слова, не может (или не хочет, все одно и то же) вырваться, не знает, что сказать, боится, что Сириус не услышит, если она скажет «нет»…

— Protego! — кричит она, и Снейпа с силой отбрасывает назад, к столу. 

Он не чувствует синяков, которые наверняка уже наливаются на теле. Он скребет пальцами по деревянному столу, пытаясь обрести опору, чтобы подняться. 

Он не сводит взгляд со сгорбившейся на полу девчонки. Роуз сидит, пождав под себя ноги, растирая руки, в ее глазах блестят слезы. Она не смотрит на него.

— Что… — хрипло начинает он, — что это было?

— Ничего…

— НЕ ВРИ! — кричит Снейп, и девчонка отшатывается от него. 

Он замирает на месте, потом начинает мерить комнату шагами, сжимая руки и впиваясь ногтями в кожу ладоней.

— Сколько это уже… почему ты не сказала… что он сделал?

Она молчит. Снейп хватает флакон с успокоительным зельем и швыряет его, так что тот разбивается над разрисованным рунами косяком входной двери. — Роуз, отвечай!

Проходит почти минута, в комнате слышно лишь их тяжелое дыхание. Он смотрит девчонке в лицо и решает, что другого ответа ему не требуется. 

— Я убью его, — тихо говорит он. 

И этого предсказуемо достаточно, чтобы Роуз вскочила на ноги. Она указывает на него палочкой, рука дрожит, но мимо цели не промахнется. 

— Не смейте! — кричит она. — Он не хотел… он ничего не сделал… ему просто одиноко. Все в порядке, он столько времени провел в Азкабане, и говорит, что я напоминаю ему… — ее голос срывается. — Вы ничего не сможете с ним сделать. Я люблю его!

— Он твой крестный отец! — шипит Снейп одновременно с яростью и отчаянием, потому что в этот раз у него должно все получиться, в это раз он должен все сделать правильно, в этот раз он не должен снова потерять ее.

— Именно! — вскрикивает она в ответ, и его колени едва не подкашиваются от облегчения. — Другой семьи у меня нет! Пожалуйста, профессор, просто забудьте об этом, — сгорбившись, она делает несколько шагов назад и буквально падает в кресло. — Я не могу потерять его. 

Но ей приходится. 

Это было проще простого… возможно, Снейп даже не виноват. Ничто на свете не удержало бы Блэка дома, когда он узнал, что крестница в опасности… и даже если Снейп знал, как Блэк среагирует на его тщательно сформулированный совет не высовываться — что с того? Больше Снейп ничего не мог сказать. Он же не чудовище. 

А Роуз, если хочет, пусть продолжает винить его. Его работа — присматривать за ней, защищать ее. Даже от нее самой. 

_Шестой год_

Уже на входе в свой кабинет Снейп понимает, что кто-то поджидает его. Тем не менее он все равно входит, правда, пряча палочку в рукаве. 

Он готов к любому нападению, кроме такого — не к тому, что его схватят за мантию, будто магии не под силу выразить всю силу ее гнева, не к тому, как обвиняющее блестят от ненависти — или жара, или сумасшествия — зеленые глаза. 

— Вы! — кричит Роуз Поттер и отпихивает от себя Снейпа с такой силой, что тот врезается в шкаф со стеклянными флаконами, несколько из них соскальзывают с края полки и разбиваются вдребезги на полу между ними, но ни Роуз, ни Снейп не смотрят вниз.

— Вы сдали моих родителей Вольдеморту! Из-за вас он охотился на них! Из-за вас пытали родителей Невилла!

Он неподвижно смотрит, как она поднимает палочку и целится в него. Ее грудь бурно вздымается, лицо побелело, лишь два лихорадочных пятна краснеют на скулах. Ее ноздри гневно раздуваются, губы искривлены, и даже в минуту паники Снейп высоко ценит то, что видит. Наверняка именно такую Роуз Поттер увидит Вольдеморт перед своей смертью. 

— Я доверяла вам — шипит она, так тихо и с присвистом, что кажется, будто перешла на парселтанг, — все эти годы! Почему вы это делали? Почему делали вид, что вам не все равно? Сложись все по-вашему, меня убили бы еще младенцем! Вы могли позволить Квиреллу убить меня, да и потом у вас было полно возможностей. Зачем вы… почему вы позволили мне… — ее голос не утрачивает твердости, но слезы уже текут по лицу. — Что у вас за игра такая, Снейп? В прошлый раз у меня с непростительным заклятьем не получилось, но я готова потренироваться, если вы так и будете молчать!

Снейп открывает рот и не удивится, если голос сорвется. 

— Что вы хотите, чтобы я ответил, мисс Поттер?

— Я хочу узнать, ПОЧЕМУ! — произносит она и, едва не споткнувшись об опрокинутую скамью, падает в кресло.

— Я пятнадцать лет ждал, — медленно начинает Снейп, — когда вы зададите мне этот вопрос, но так и не придумал, что на него ответить. 

Некоторое время они просто молча смотрят друг на друга. Истошно бившееся сердце Снейпа начинает успокаиваться. 

— Вы ненавидели моих родителей, — хрипло говорит Роуз, — вы хотели, чтобы они умерли. 

— Нет, — Снейп не пытается объясниться. Вдаваться в подробности бесполезно, так он лишь снимет груз с души, а этого он совсем не заслуживает. 

— Тогда вы хотели, чтобы меня убили. 

— Сомнительно. Тогда вы еще не родились. 

— Тогда почему? — на этот раз в вопросе больше боли, чем гнева. 

— Тогда вы были для меня чем-то безликим.

— Вы хотите сказать, что сейчас все иначе?

— Да. 

Он не успевает сдержать рвущиеся наружу слова. Он делает к ней шаг, она поднимает палочку, но ничего не делает. Он делает еще один шаг, потом еще, пока не оказывается к ней вплотную. Она не сводит с него взгляда, дорожки слез блестят на ее коже. Он опускается на колени.

— Прости меня, — шепчет он и тянется вперед, обхватывая рукой ее за затылок и привлекая к себе. Она не сопротивляется, ее палочка по-прежнему зажата между ними и упирается кончиком ему в шею. Он нежно целует Роуз, и годы ненужности и отчаяния тают в искуплении, когда она приоткрывает губы. Он проводит по кончику ее языка, кромке зубов, касается ладонью нежной кожи шеи. Пальцы путаются в ее длинных волосах, густых и жестких, совсем не похожих на волосы Лили.

— Мне… — она отстраняется и тихо выдыхает ему в губы, — мне нужно идти. Дамблдор ждет…

Она встает, а он молчит. Он так и остается стоять на коленях, слушая, как дверь открывается, а потом закрывается за его спиной. На его лице остается прохладный отпечаток ее слез. Он еще долго не может пошевелиться. 

_Седьмой год_

Во второй раз Снейп уже готов к заклятью Грюма в доме на Гриммолд плэйс. Как это типично по-гриффиндорски — думать, что его испугает иллюзия. Он смотрел в глаза настоящего Дамблдора и видел, как в них угасает свет. Но нет, его считают предателем, таким же, как Петтигрю, с парой капель совести в огромном море трусливого эгоизма. Наверняка Петтигрю обмочился бы от страха при виде пыльных облаков в форме Лили и Джеймса. 

В доме потусторонне тихо, даже портрет Вальбурги Блэк прекратил ворчать. Стоя в залитом лунным светом холле, Снейп достает из кармана Руку славы, которую украл у Драко. Мягкий золотистый свет освещает помещение, не создавая теней, и он крадется по комнатам, в которых недавно появились признаки жизни. 

Он уже знает, где найти Роуз, и не тратит время на поиски. Он обнаруживает Уизли и Грейнджер в самой большой спальне и с помощью Muffliato и еще нескольких заклятий делает так, чтобы их сон никто не потревожил. 

Он поворачивается к двери с табличкой «Сириус Блэк», накладывает на себя скрывающие чары и, прежде чем войти, заглушает скрипучие петли одним заклинанием, а свои шаги — другим. 

Роуз лежит, широко раскинув руки и ноги, поверх пыльного бархатного покрывала. Она полностью одета, будто заснула, читая свиток пергамента, который лежит на кровати рядом. На ней джинсы и белая мужская рубашка, которая ей слишком велика — несомненно, из гардероба Блэка. Воротник широко распахнут, открывая взгляду тонкую шею, выемку между ключицами и округлость груди. Она внезапно вздрагивает — Снейп поднимает палочку, — но не просыпается, а лишь приоткрывает рот и тихо стонет. Снейп задумывается, когда же она в последний раз спала без кошмаров.

Снейп закрывает за собой дверь и указывает палочкой на спящую девушку. 

— Silencio, — тихо произносит он. — Immobilus. 

Она замолкает и замирает, как будто он убил ее. Снейп подходит к кровати и тихонько зовет:

— Мисс Поттер. Роуз. Проснись. Надо поговорить.

Она тут же распахивает глаза, в них плещется паника, и Снейп внезапно понимает, что она его не видит. Он указывает палочкой на свечу на тумбочке у кровати, зажигает ее и снимает с себя скрывающие чары. На секунду он тут же жалеет об этом, видя, как испуг в ее глазах уступает место ярости. 

— Не пугайтесь, мисс Поттер, — говорит он, — я не намерен причинять вам вред. Сейчас я расколдую вас, но, если вы закричите, мне снова придется отнять ваш голос. 

Он снимает заглушающие чары, и она тут же говорит:

— Вы убили его!

— Да.

— Я убью вас!

— Возможно, я позволю вам это сделать, — отвечает Снейп.

Несколько секунд он разглядывает ее, она встречает его взгляд; грудь вздымается, губы приоткрыты. Он с трудом заставляет себя отвести глаза. 

— Однако, — продолжает он, — если вы в силах отложить сатисфакцию, то сможете узнать, что я могу быть вам полезен. 

— С предателями у меня один разговор, Снейп, — резко отвечает она. 

— Я не… — он закрывает рот и, сжимая руки в карманах, с усилием пытается выровнять дыхание. Это бессмысленно. Он не за отпущением грехов сюда пришел. — Вы многого не понимаете, — продолжает он. 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я вам поверила? — усмехается она. 

— Зачем же все возводить в такой абсолют, — вкрадчиво говорит он, — однако, если бы вы смогли ненадолго унять свое недоверие, было бы отлично, — он выдерживает секунду и продолжает: — У меня для вас послание от Дамблдора. 

Как он и думал, это имя словно заколдовывает ее. Она отчаянно нуждается в том, чтобы кто-то сказал ей, в каком направлении двигаться, особенно теперь, когда она лишилась всех своих наставников. 

— Освободите меня, — наконец отвечает она, — и я вас выслушаю. 

Несколько секунд он размышляет, стоит ли сделать, как она просит, но яростный блеск ее глаз предостерегает от этого. 

— Позже. Не хочу подвергать вас никаким искушениям. 

Странный огонек загорается в ее глазах. 

— А что насчет твоих искушений, Снейп? — спрашивает она, и он узнает один из самых хитрых тонов Лили. — Уверен, что не обездвижил меня по другой причине? Может, в прошлый раз мы прервались раньше, чем тебе бы хотелось?

— Я думал об этом, — отвечает Снейп с холодной улыбкой, и ему кажется, что выражение ее лица не совсем испуганное. — Но я же не Блэк. 

Она краснеет, в глазах мелькает отблеск старого горя. 

— Так что сказал Дамблдор? — резко спрашивает она. 

Вот теперь нужно тщательнее подбирать слова. Искушение выложить все как на духу было сильнее, чем он рассчитывал. 

— Я пока не могу сказать. Нет, послушай меня, — быстро продолжает он, видя, что она открывает рот. — Ты должна услышать все в нужное время. В конце концов ты должна вернуться в Хогвартс. В конце концов, не раньше, ты понимаешь? Вернувшись, иди в кабинет директора. За портретом Дамблдора есть скрытая ниша. Там ты найдешь все, что нужно. Не вступай в бой с Темным лордом до того, как сделаешь это. Слышишь? Это единственный шанс на победу. 

Он смотрит на нее так пристально, будто сила его взгляда должна заставить ее прочувствовать важность всего сказанного. То, что он не может сказать, готово в любой момент сорваться с языка: ты умрешь; ты воскреснешь; я не предатель; я люблю тебя… 

— Почему я должна верить хоть слову? — шепотом спрашивает она. 

— Я мог убить тебя, пока ты спала. Просто подумай об этом.

Она окидывает его оценивающим взглядом. 

— Вы могли убить меня давным-давно. Можете считать, что уже подумала. 

— Да? — Снейп поднимает бровь. — Есть какие-нибудь идеи?

— Вам по-прежнему от меня что-то нужно, — начинает она, и у Снейпа перехватывает дыхание. — Не знаю, что именно, но это всегда… всегда было между нами. Вы оскорбляли и обижали меня, при каждой возможности снимали баллы с Гриффиндора, но вы никогда… никогда по-настоящему меня не отталкивали, не позволяли причинить мне вред, — Снейп отводит взгляд, но она безжалостно продолжает: — После того, как вы убили его, я подумала, что все это время вы шпионили за мной, но это не… если вы сейчас здесь…

Она замолкает. Снейп судорожно сжимает палочку. Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем он оказывается в силах выдавить:

— Сейчас я освобожу вас, — произносит он, когда собирается с духом, чтобы посмотреть на нее. — И если вы не остановите меня, я уйду. Я не буду с вами сражаться. Повторяю: вам понадобится друг в Хогвартсе. Будет лучше, если вы меня отпустите,— Снейп указывает на нее палочкой. — Finite incantantem.

Он берет себя в руки. Ему казалось, что он готов ко всему, что она может вытворить. Он ждет, что она вскочит с кровати и схватит палочку. Он ждет, что она прицелится в него. Он ждет, что она выяснит, что Авада Кедавра куда легче, чем ей хотелось бы верить. 

Но чего он не ждет, так это того, что все его ожидания пойдут прахом. Он не ждет, что Роуз Поттер медленно, как будто не уверена в собственных силах, сядет на кровати и потянется к нему дрожащей рукой. Он не ждет, что она возьмет его за плечи и притянет к себе. Он не ждет, и даже не осмеливался мечтать, что она обнимет его и крепко прижмется своим хрупким телом к его груди, положив голову на его плечо. Он никогда не позволил бы себе представить, как его руки обнимают ее, или как жар ее тела наполняет его теплом, которое он не чувствовал уже несколько месяцев. 

Роуз поворачивает голову, и Снейп чувствует дыхание на своей шее, под челюстью, потом на щеке, на губах. Он издает непонятный звук — то ли стонет, то ли всхлипывает, и она обхватывает ладонью его затылок, проводит пальцами по лицу. Она опускает голову и не смотрит на него, когда кладет руку ему на грудь. Она сжимает пальцы, как будто хочет сжать его сердце. 

— Я отпущу тебя, — хрипло говорит она, — если ты пообещаешь, что вернешься. Пообещай мне, что выживешь. 

Снейп сжимает ее плечи. Он слышит собственное неровное дыхание, чувствует, как бешено бьется ее сердце, и кажется, будто вся его жизнь сливается в один-единственный миг. 

Он поднимает на нее взгляд и шепчет:

— Посмотри на меня.

И она смотрит.

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, вы читали этот фик в достойном переводе другого переводчика.  
> Однако вся серия переведена не была, и я взяла на себя смелость ее закончить. =)


End file.
